


A Happy Valentine (Barbatos x GN!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: The reader asks barbatos to be their valentine
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	A Happy Valentine (Barbatos x GN!Reader)

Valentine’s Day. The one day of the year where men remember to buy their partners flowers, and the only day of the year where women feel ashamed to give their own gifts, scared that their partner got them something better. Also the one day of the year where the non-binaries suddenly lose all brain cells as they scramble to explain just how deep their love for their partner runs without sounding like a fish spitting out bubbles. And demons? Well, demons don’t celebrate. Or at least, they didn’t, until Lord Diavolo decided to be extra hip and catch up with modern humanity. “Barbatos, did you finish the giant heart-shaped cake? Does it have tiny hearts on it that people can eat? Is the message correct?” “Yes, My Lord, I finished it and I made sure to put the heart-shaped sprinkles on it.” Honestly, as much as he’s always smiling, he’s wondering why Diavolo likes these things so much. The Devildom has enough holidays and the last thing they need is for Diavolo to make an announcement for a holiday that no demon truly cares about, except now they have to, or Diavolo will be upset and that’s something worthy of execution, per Devildom law. 

Anyway, in the midst of all this, Barbatos realized that he does, indeed, desire a Valentine. He blames it on the countless days he’s spent in the kitchen staring at everything pink and red and heart-shaped, but in reality he blames it on his own heart and allowing himself to let you enter into it. He won’t admit that out loud, at least not too early, but he’d consider himself lucky if he got to call you his Valentine. You’re lovely to be around, never bothersome, at least not to him, and always so willing to help even if it messes with your own schedule. In short, you’re very flexible and adaptable, which he needs in his never ending, stressful life. Being the Demon Lord’s servant is nothing short of an honor, but Diavolo always adds a little bit of spice to it by being as childish as possible without actually being a child. 

Oops, did he say that out loud? Don’t tell anyone. 

“Barbatos?” but it’s okay, because your presence always makes him feel better, no matter how much he felt like a stepdad to Diavolo today. “Hm?” He’s not looking up, working on shaping the Valentine’s cookies for Diavolo so they can go in the oven and be ready for the party tonight. “How can I help you, (Y/N)?” You hugged him. He could feel your smiling face get buried into his shoulder before you lifted it and watched him cut out the cookies, making sure they’re perfect hearts before he sets them on the baking tray. “Nothing… I just heard you were down here and wanted to visit.” That’s a lie. You did bring something with you. As a matter of fact, it’s right behind you on the counter, but Barbatos is too busy cutting these cookies and adding more to the pile that’s already been neatly stacked a few counters over. “Hm… I do enjoy your presence. Cookie?” but you shook your head, “not yet.”

“I understand. There’ll be plenty of food at the party tonight.” You snorted softly, shaking your head and pulling away from him, moving to be beside him instead. “You know… it’s odd that he’s throwing a Valentine’s party… considering he doesn’t have a Valentine.” Barbatos paused for a moment, turning his head to look at you, a soft smile evident on his lips as always, “neither do I. What’s your point? We can’t celebrate without a Valentine?” Although he does agree that Diavolo didn’t think this one through. He’ll probably give a speech about how he loves all his friends and that’s enough Valentines for him, but the truth is it’s much more complicated for the Demon Lord. He can’t just ‘date’ and he certainly can’t allow just anyone to be his master’s Valentine, either. 

“Ah, but that’s where you’re wrong.” Barbatos cocked an eyebrow, watching you grin from ear to ear and step back, picking up your little gift from the counter behind him and holding it out to him. “A bouquet.. Of tea bags?” He doesn’t mean for it to sound rude or anything, he’s just surprised because he only ever heard of it being flowers. Anyone that knows Barbatos, though, knows that he’d prefer teas over everything. “And chocolate…” his confusion softly turns into a smile as he takes it from you. “Are these all human world teas?” You nodded, smiling sheepishly. “Yes… and they’re yours… if you uhm… if you’ll be my Valentine in exchange?” How could he say no? But he’s feeling a little playful, “I’ll think about it.”

Your jaw dropped and you actually, gently, kicked him in the shin, to which he laughed, “I’m just joking. Of course I’ll be your Valentine. Thank you. You know what? Wait for a moment.” He moves the finished cookies out of the oven and then puts a new batch in before moving around the kitchen, grabbing a random teabag and then boiling some water. “I don’t have anything prepared for you… well, at least nothing you can have before the party.” The smile he gave you showed some kind of mischief and you’re not quite sure how to feel about it, “but… I don’t want to ruin the moment.” He puts the teabag in the water and then pulls out two mugs, a plate of sugar cubes and then picks two of the finished heart-shaped cookies off the pile and sets them on a plate before moving back over to you. “Let’s enjoy this first tea together, shall we?” 

You smiled widely, glad he accepted your proposal and that he’s even willing to include you in the teas. You nodded, pouring the tea before he could even think about it, “we shall… but…. What do you mean nothing I can’t have before the party? Is it a dance? With you?” He chuckled softly, picking up a cookie and holding it up to your mouth, watching you take a bite of it, “no… although I will grant you that dance.” he puts the cookie back down and then uses his thumb to wipe over your lips, collecting the crumbs. 

“You didn’t think our night would end with the party, would it? I’ll be sure to remind you of my love for you throughout the night.” He winked at you and for a moment you were too stunned to even chew on the piece of cookie in your mouth, watching him lean back with a smile and his cup of tea instead, “but that’s for me to know and for you to find out.” 


End file.
